Storage devices for intraocular lenses typically have been adapted from the lens cases used with contact lenses. A typical device for storing contract lenses generally has a concave lower portion which forms a reservoir for holding a fluid suitable for use with the contact lens, together with the lens itself. A press-fit cap is usually placed thereover, which may be connected to the base portion by means of a tab or other connector. The cap seals the reservoir to prevent loss of the fluid, and neither the cap nor the reservoir are vented.
This design suffers from several limitations which limit its usefulness as an intraocular anterior chamber lens package. Intraocular lenses are typically stored and shipped in a dry environment, and thus it becomes important that the lens storage device be configured to prevent scratching the lens. Therefore a conventional contact lens package is generally unacceptable for use with intraocular lenses, since scratching could occur when the lens is placed in or removed from the package. If a conventional package is used, scratching is also likely to occur simply during transportation of the lens since the concave lower portion is typically substantially larger than the lens itself, permitting the lens to shift during movement of the package.
Additionally, intraocular lenses must typically be inspected before surgical implantation in the eye, and frequently are irrigated prior to implantation. Neither of these tasks is conveniently accomplished with a conventional intraocular lens store device. Inspection of the lens requires that it be removed from the package, which often requires that the lens be re-sterilized. Irrigation requires further handling, which is frequently difficult in view of anterior chamber lens size and the fact that sterility of the lens should be maintained. In addition, conventional lens cases are typically difficult to open in the operating theater.
Nevertheless, lens packages such as described above for use with contact lenses have been generally provided for use with intraocular lenses. In view of the disadvantages associated with such a lens package, it is apparent that there has been a need for a storage device, suitable for use during shipping, which eliminates at least some of these problem areas.